Ce connard
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Après la Grande Guerre, Harry Potter revient à Poudlard pour une huitième année. Or, force est de constater que le regarde que lui portent les autres a bel et bien changé. Heureusement il en reste un qui le déteste toujours autant... Peut-être même trop ?
1. Slytherin Hatred

Coucou !  
Première entrée pour moi dans le fandom **Harry Potter**. J'ai lu les livres et vu les films comme tout le monde (dédicace à mon documentaliste préféré qui me voyait toujours repartir le cartable plein à craquer), mais ça remonte à si longtemps que je n'ai plus que de vagues souvenirs. Même si -heureusement- Wikipédia existe, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'éventuelles erreurs, et en appelle donc à votre indulgence :)  
Ce sera un **Drarry** (je devrais dire Hargo, mais c'est moche), un **two-shot**. Première fois aussi que je découpe une fanfic, j'espère que ça ira.  
On se base sur une année propre au fandom, la **huitième**. Après la mort de Voldemort et la Grande Guerre, donc, mais avant l'épilogue.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
**Influences/Inspirations : **les doujinshi _Strawberry Fields _(dont vient l'image de couverture) et _Day After Day _ainsi que la fanfiction _Of Ties, Tears and Tumbs _dont je ne me rappelle malheureusement plus l'auteur.

* * *

En franchissant les immenses grilles de l'immense bâtiment, Harry sentit un vent frais ébouriffer ses cheveux ordonnés. Il maugréait lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos. Sursautant, il se retourna et reconnut Hermione, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, les joues rougies par le froid.

« Salut, Hermione ; lança le jeune homme.  
\- Salut Harry ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois finalement venu ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Pourquoi, tu pensais que je serais resté chez moi ? répliqua-t-il, vexé.  
\- Laisse, mec, elle était à cran... expliqua une voix moqueuse.  
\- Ron ! s'écria Harry en découvrant le roux derrière la jeune fille.  
\- Salut, Harry, c'est cool de te revoir ! répondit le Weasley.  
\- Vous êtes arrivés en ensemble ? hasarda son ami, qui eut confirmation en voyant les deux rougir et Hermione détourner le regard.  
\- Ma mère nous a accompagnés en voiture ; expliqua Ron, Elle a passé quelques jours à la maison.  
\- D'ailleurs reprit la Granger, Où étais-tu, Harry ? On a cherché à te joindre, mais...  
\- J'avais besoin de... Me reposer ; hésita-t-il … Seul, de préférence.

Il se sentit coupable en apercevant la brune s'assombrir, et son camarade lui presser gentiment l'épaule. Elle reprit son sourire, mais son visage affichait un air grave.

\- Harry ; commença-t-elle, Voldemort est mort, tu as sauvé le monde. C'est fini, à présent, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. C'est inutile de tout ressasser. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il s'engagea sur le chemin, ballotté par la cohue d'élèves, et arriva enfin dans le grand réfectoire.  
Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, et fut heurté à l'épaule. Se retournant, il reconnu l'ancien Mangemort. Les yeux émeraudes et glace s'affrontèrent un instant, puis Pansy Parkinson fit signe à Drago Malfoy d'avancer. Le blond dévisagea encore Potter en un regard haineux, et accepta enfin de bouger.  
Harry se demandait bien ce qui lui avait valu un face-à-face pareil, quand ses deux meilleurs amis l'entourèrent à la table. Hermione tenta de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, et déjà ses camarades l'énervaient, le considérant comme un héros. Lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, il n'y avait pas un seul passant qui ne chuchotait à son encontre « C'est le grand Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres... », le dévisageant avec admiration, pitié, ou compassion. Le Grand Harry Potter, voilà qui il était, même aux yeux d'Hermione et Ron, les deux à le connaître le mieux. Supposés le connaître le mieux.  
Mac Gonagal frappa dans ses mains, l'extirpant de sa rêverie morose.

« Bien. Les huitième année, veuillez me suivre, nous allons vous conduire à vos chambres. »

Les élèves emboîtèrent le pas au professeur, qui leur fit gravir les différents escaliers menant au dernier étage.  
Les Serdaigle empruntèrent le premier corridor, les Poufsouffle le troisième, les Gryffondor le deuxième, et les Serpentard le quatrième.  
Tout en marchant, Ron essaya de discuter avec Harry, qui l'écoutait à peine.

« Hm, mec, ça va pas fort ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ; répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
\- Allez, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Harry...  
\- Peut-être que c'est de votre faute... » murmura-t-il si bas que l'autre n'entendit pas.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune.

« Bref abandonna temporairement son ami, Évidemment, on partage la mê-  
\- Non, Ron. » le coupa sèchement Harry. Puis, devant l'air interloqué du roux, il se radoucit et soupira : « Désolé, Ron, mais je ne préfère pas... Je ronfle pas mal en ce moment, je voudrais pas déranger ! prétexta-t-il tout en se sachant absolument pas crédible.  
\- Mais, Harry... » protesta le Weasley.

Neville les appela au loin, et le Potter poussa le pauvre Ron vers le fond du couloir en lui emboîtant le pas. Il choisit une chambre au hasard et y entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il entendit bien l'autre tambouriner à sa porte, mais se refusa à ouvrir.

Il s'assit sur l'un des larges lits et soupira. La raison pour laquelle il souhaitait rester seul, autre le fait que le roux l'irritait -il se sentit ignoble de penser pareille chose de son ami-, était qu'il avait d'horribles cauchemars depuis peu. Principalement à propos de ses amis. Il les voyait se jeter entre lui et Voldemort, élevant leur corps à la fonction de bouclier humain, frappés par la magie noire.  
Évidemment, rien ne s'était déroulé ainsi, mais les avoir mis en danger causait à Harry des sueurs froides. Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité, qui ne faisait que ce renforcer lorsque des regards lui rappelaient quel ''héros'' il avait été. Son cauchemar avait beau être très différent de la réalité, à vrai dire ça n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à lutter, que des gens étaient morts pour l'élever à ce rang de ''héros'' qu'il ne méritait pas. Fred, Lavande, Colin, tant d'élèves avaient péri pour lui offrir l'opportunité d'achever l'Ennemi, et seul Harry recevait de la reconnaissance. Ce n'était pas juste. Voir Ron, dont le frère était mort, lui sourire sans aucun reproche, ça n'était pas supportable. Il ne voulait pas d'admiration et de respect, il n'était pas un héros, il était un meurtrier. Un Sauveur aux mains ensanglantées.

« Vous vous installerez dans cette chambre. »

La voix de Mac Gonagal à travers la porte le fit sursauter. Le professeur ouvrit, accompagnée d'un jeune homme. En apercevant Harry seul, elle haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Se raclant la gorge, elle désigna l'élève.

« Monsieur Potter, le dortoir des Serpentard étant au complet, vous allez devoir partager cette chambre avec ce jeune homme. Il n'y a pas de discussion possible ; précisa-t-elle en levant la main pour couper court aux protestations. Bien, Monsieur Potter, merci de votre participation. Je vous souhaite une fin de journée. » acheva-t-elle en repartant.

« Il semblerait qu'on doive cohabiter à présent.. Quelle plaie, Potter ! » commenta Drago Malefoy en se laissant chuter sur l'autre lit.

Harry poussa un énième soupir. Décidément, cette huitième année commençait mal.

« D'ailleurs, Potter, tes admirateurs t'ont laissé tomber ? A moins que tu en aies eu assez des ''Oh, Grand Harry Potter, merci de nous avoir sauvés !'' (il prit une pose de Madone pour appuyer ses dires) ? »

Harry ne répondit rien mais fut étonné de la justesse des propos de Malefoy. Il échappa même un petit sourire. Se méprenant sur l'expression de son rival, le blond déclara :

« Que ce soit clair entre nous, Potter, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir ton ami. Surtout ; continua-t-il, soudain assombri, Depuis que tu as détruit l'honneur de ma famille. »

Le brun reçut cet aveu avec surprise. Bien sûr, il était au courant des conséquences infligées à la noblesse pour avoir assisté Voldemort, mais que le fils en parle aussi franchement au coupable direct, voilà qui était surprenant. Et qui expliquait leur confrontation visuelle plus tôt. Malefoy lui en voulait terriblement, et il était bien le seul.

« Je suppose que si je te dis être désolé, ça ne changera rien ? » tenta-t-il, cependant sachant cette question rhétorique. Le noble ne lui pardonnerait pas, et de toute manière Harry s'en fichait. Le Serpentard ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

Ils défirent chacun leurs bagages en silence, la simple valise de Harry et les trois frappées du blason des Malefoy de Drago firent leur lit en silence consultèrent leur emploi du temps en silence -ils avaient le cours de potions avancées en commun- et enfin se rendirent dans la grande salle, sans que le blond ne manque d'écraser le pied de l'autre.

Retrouvant Ron et Hermione, il se força à paraître joyeux, même s'il percevait l'incompréhension de ses deux amis. Ceux-ci se récrièrent en apprenant la colocation des deux adversaires, et Hermione, après s'être fait raconter la querelle qu'ils avaient eue, avança :

« Il m'est avis que Malefoy ne te déteste pas autant qu'il ne le prétend.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai ruiné son père et sa réputation.  
\- Certes, mais pour le bien du monde (il frémit à cette parole). Et je pense que Malefoy craignait pour son père. Tu sais, il n'était pas enchanté de faire partie des Mangemorts, il avait peur que son père soit tué, soit par le gouvernement, soit par Voldemort lui-même. Dans un certain sens, en arrêtant Voldemort et ainsi Lucius Malefoy, tu as protégé son père. A présent, il ne risque plus de mourir ni de faire de mal. Il doit, même inconsciemment, t'être reconnaissant. C'est ce que je pense, en tout cas.  
\- Tu parles ; répliqua Ron, Il a simplement la haine de s'être fait ridiculisé par Harry !  
\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais peut-être que la situation n'est pas aussi simpliste ! tempéra-t-elle.  
\- En tout cas, bonne chance pour le supporter toute cette année, mec ! » l'encouragea le roux.

Leur copain ne réagit pas, réfléchissant à ce que la jeune fille avait dit. Ce raisonnement n'était pas idiot du tout, cependant il peinait à croire que Malefoy puisse ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment positif à son égard, et surtout pas de reconnaissance. Harry ne voulait pas de sa reconnaissance. Le Sang-Pur était le seul à ne pas l'avoir contemplé de ces yeux qui le dégoûtaient, comme le faisaient tous les autres. Il était le seul à ressentir du mépris pour lui, et cela le rassurait. De savoir qu'aux yeux d'au moins une personne il n'était pas un Héros.  
Il hésita à faire part de ses réflexions à ses deux camarades, mais supposa que cela ne ferait que les inquiéter davantage et se tut.

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après le dîner dans la grande salle où il avait retrouvé d'autres camarades comme Luna, Ginny ou Neville, avec qui ils avaient longuement échangé chacun de leurs nouvelles. Cependant, tous gardaient au fond des yeux une étincelle de respect, ce qui avait terni la joie du garçon.

Il s'écrasa sur le lit en poussant un long soupir. Malefoy, qui sortait des douches, haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Soupirer réduit l'espérance de vie, tu sais, Potter. Je ne suis pas sûr que tes fans apprécient de te voir mourir si jeune ; lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.  
\- Ce ne sont pas mes fans, mais mes amis ! répliqua l'interpellé, las.  
\- Je pencherais plutôt pour des toutous ; ironisa l'autre, Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si ennuyé de parler avec eux ?

Harry haussa les épaules, quoique réellement surpris. Sa lassitude était-elle si perceptible ?

\- Je vais te le dire, moi ; commença le blond en s'approchant. C'est parce que tu en as assez de n'être considéré ''que'' comme le héros qui a sauvé le monde, le Grand Harry Potter qui a abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu voudrais qu'on te traite comme un pauvre type normal, et du coup la gratitude de tous ces débiles te passe au-dessus. T'en as marre d'être admiré, Potter, tu veux pas être un héros.

Plus il parlait, plus il s'avançait, finit par saisir Harry au collet, la colère montant dans sa voix.

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc, Potter. T'es pas un gars normal. Mais t'es pas un héros non plus. T'es un connard ; persifla-t-il. T'as traîné le nom de ma famille dans la boue, t'as ruiné mon père, tu m'as humilié ! T'es un putain de connard, Potter, fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, la rage brillait dans ses yeux. Leurs fronts s'entrechoquaient, leurs nez se cognaient, les prunelles luisantes de colère de Drago ancrées dans celles stupéfaites de Harry, le souffle rauque et court. Malefoy repoussa l'autre violemment, puis s'épousseta les manches et se détourna.  
Une fois la lumière éteinte, Harry cogitait encore. Il ne pouvait pas nier mériter l'emportement de Malefoy, pourtant son sentiment de culpabilité ne s'était pas aggravé. Il avait seulement entendu ce qu'il désirait entendre : il n'était pas un héros. Malefoy le détestait, pas reconnaissant pour un sou, conscient de ce qu'avait causé Harry. Etrangement, cela le soulageait. Malefoy était toujours le même, la petite peste irritante et irrécupérable, teigneux et sarcastique... Harry finit par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par un cauchemar, comme prévu. En sueur, déboussolé, mais pas aussi effrayé que par les précédents. Le brun chaussa ses lunettes, chercha le réveil à tâtons. L'écran lumineux indiquait trois heures du peu moins endormi, le garçon remarqua la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, un rayon de lumière éclairant faiblement la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un détail. Se retournant, il en eut confirmation : le lit du Serpentard était vide. Où le blond avait-il pu aller ?  
N'hésitant qu'à demi, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et empocha la Carte du Maraudeur. Sortant dans le couloir à pas de loup, il chuchota la formule « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Le parchemin s'anima et s'ouvrit. Il lui intima : « Trouve Drago Malefoy. »  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un cercle rouge se mit à pulser, indiquant _Drago Malefoy_ dans la zone de la bibliothèque. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et murmura « Méfait accompli. » La carte se ternit et se replia.

Arrivant à la salle indiquée, il balança un instant, ne sachant que faire. Il était venu ici, mais que voulait-il accomplir ? Malefoy ne souhaiterait sûrement pas avoir été suivi, pour être sorti il devait avoir une bonne raison... Et s'il fomentait encore quelque chose ? Après sa tirade précédente, il devait nourrir certaines idées de vengeance envers lui... Un courant d'air entrebâilla la porte, comme une invitation. Haussant les épaules, Harry entra doucement, assurant la bonne couverture de la cape.  
Toutes ses pensées suspicieuses s'envolèrent, sa respiration se coupa. Drago était assis contre les lourdes étagères, à même le sol. Une fenêtre ouverte laissait passer un léger souffle d'air, faisant claquer les pages d'un livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Les paupières closes, la lune diffusait dans la pièce sa clarté diffuse, rendant sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry s'approcha, sans remarquer qu'il s'appliquait à réguler sa respiration. Drago dormait, la tête légèrement inclinée sur son épaule droite, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle lent et régulier. Harry s'agenouilla sans bruit à côté de lui, détailla les traits fins, les mèches blondes habituellement sévèrement tirées en arrière effleurant nonchalamment la cou, dont la peau blanche faisait écho à celle du visage, sur lequel quelques traces de larmes venaient colorer les pommettes... Drago Malefoy, pleurer ? Harry le savait lâche, oui, mais pleurer ? Sans bien trop réaliser, il avança la main vers lui. Dès que ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Le Serpentard ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sursautant à ce contact, et Harry crut faire une crise cardiaque, avant de se rappeler son invisibilité. Il soupira mentalement de soulagement, tout en se traitant d'idiot. Drago, encore un peu embrumé, tenta un : « Il y a... Quelqu'un ? » Evidemment, le brun se refusa à répondre. Alors, l'autre étendit le bras, et saisit accidentellement un bout de la cape. Alors que le Gryffondor paniquait, ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle... Le blond sursauta, cherchant du regard une cachette, inconscient de tenir entre ses doigts sa seule chance de salut. Les pas se rapprochèrent, la porte s'ouvrit... Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Empoignant Malefoy, il le tira à lui et le bâillonna de sa main, tous deux disparaissant sous le tissu.  
Le cœur battant, ils écoutèrent le veilleur entrer, grommeler en passant tout près d'eux, fermer la fenêtre et ranger le livre, puis ressortir en frôlant le pied d'un des garçons.  
Une fois certain de son éloignement, Harry relâcha Drago et se prépara à l'explosion. Ce dernier, toujours sonné, prit un temps de réaction. Puis en comprenant qui l'avait sauvé et suivi, il rougit furieusement, rejeta la cape et recula de trois pas.

« T-Tu... ! Potter ! » chuchota-t-il rageusement, incapable d'aligner trois mots.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, mi-amusé mi-honteux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'exclama aussi bas que possible le Serpentard.  
\- Je suis venu voir pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ton lit... murmura l'autre laconiquement.  
\- Parce que t'es ma baby-sitter maintenant ? rétorqua vivement le Sang-Pur.  
\- Non, mais... » commença-t-il, avant d'apercevoir un trousseau de clefs au sol.

Le veilleur avait oublié un petit quelque chose. Ce qui signifiait... Au même moment, une toux sèche résonna au fin fond du corridor. Paniqué, Harry saisit Drago par le poignet, sourd à ses protestations, les enveloppa dans le tissu et tira le noble jusqu'à la sortie. Ils traversèrent le couloir en courant, grimpèrent les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, le Gryffondor tirant toujours le Serpentard, déboulèrent dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent enfin, le cœur battant frénétiquement. Malefoy arracha son bras à Potter, et s'agenouilla face à lui, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque acceptable.  
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il haleta : « Potter... J'espère que tu as... Une putain de bonne raison ! »  
Ils récupérèrent chacun en silence, puis Harry prit prudemment la parole.

« Désolé, mais... Sans moi tu te serais fait choper deux fois …

A cette remarque, le blond rougit d'indignation, le sachant dans le vrai.

\- Justement, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? J'aurais pu me débrouiller sans ton aide, Potter ! rétorqua-t-il furieusement.  
\- J'aurais dû y croire et te laisser gérer, en fin de compte... argua l'autre, à peine cynique. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu sorti ?  
\- Je... ! Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, Potter !  
\- Vu que je t'ai rendu un service, si, un peu... avança-t-il, un poil moqueur.  
\- … Ah, mais j'y suis ! se reprit Malefoy. Tu pensais me voir redevable, augmenter ta pitoyable cours d'admirateurs, pas vrai Monsieur le Grand Harry Potter ?  
\- Malefoy... soupira son interlocuteur, soudain très las. Ca suffit...  
\- Que... ? Ca suffit ? éclata le dénommé. Ca _suffit_, Potter ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ! Tu déshonores mon père ? Soit ! Tu ruines ma famille ? Soit ! Tu joues les héros et oses t'en plaindre ? Soit ! Tu me donnes le mauvais rôle ? Soit ! Mais qu'en plus tu me cherches, te rappelant à mon bon souvenir, pour me vanter tous tes ''exploits'' pathétiques, non ! cracha-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Je te déteste, Potter ! Je te hais ! » il se détourna, tremblant de fureur, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues.

Harry reçut cette tirade comme un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Malefoy venait tout juste d'avouer sa douleur, toute cette peine, et d'y mettre un nom, son nom. Il savait bien que le Serpentard le détestait depuis la première année, mais pas de cette rage, cette haine désespérée que le blond venait de lui cracher, le cœur à vif. Harry n'avait jamais pensé, jamais prévu, le rendre... triste. Il n'était pas comme ça, ce n'était pas son intention, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ne voulait pas que Malefoy le croit ainsi. A cette pensée, le brun s'avança vers le garçon, le saisit par les épaules.

« Ne me touche pas ! se hérissa ce dernier. Laisse-moi, Potter ! Laisse-moi ! »

Faisant fi de ses protestations, Harry, désemparé, entoura Drago de ses bras, comme la mère de Ron l'avait fait pour lui. Il contint le blond qui se débattait, sanglotant : « Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi !... » qui peu à peu luttait de moins en moins. « Laisse-moi... » balbutia-t-il, tandis que coulaient ses dernières larmes. Encore quelques sanglots et des soubresauts qui résonnaient dans le corps d'Harry.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy repousse sans violence le Gryffondor, qui desserra son étreinte. Les yeux gris et verts se croisèrent, et il sembla à ces derniers que cette haine dans les prunelles glaces s'était éteinte.

* * *

Alors ? Sachez que, si les choses semblent s'améliorer en cette fin de chapitre, rien n'est encore joué...  
Vous êtes partants pour le deuxième chapitre ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, j'en serais ravie :D  
Je ne sais pas trop quand il arrivera, parce que je suis en VACANCES et que du coup je risque de me montrer paresseuse héhé *fuit*

Chu à vous~


	2. Gryffondor Careness

Bonjour ! Je vous ai manqué ? Tout d'abord je suis désolée, je comptais poster plus tôt mais mon ordinateur a eu un petit souci et j'ai donc dû continuer sur la tablette (et pour ceux qui l'ignorent, faire la mise en page sur ce site avec une tablette c'est super dur). Mais le voilà, ce deuxième et **dernier chapitre** (même qu'en fait j'aurais pu poster tout d'un coup en fin de compte), tout frais tout chaud à la lueur du soleil caché derrière les nuages gris de Paris !  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir ^w^  
Et donc, que ce passe-t-il dans ce chapitre ? Je me suis rendu compte que dans mon manuscrit, Drago tournait vers l'**OOC**, alors j'ai essayé de corriger au mieux ! Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à en faire un immonde connard, parce que pour moi il n'est PAS un immonde connard (oui, je l'aime Dragochou), donc j'ai essayé, mais... Bah, vous verrez.  
Je dois vous avouer avoir casé des répliques appartenant au doujinshi _Strawberry Fields_, parce qu'elles sont trop classes ! Mais rassurez-vous, ça doit vraiment être au maximum quatre, et celles de fin sont bel et bien à moi 8D

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **J.K. Rowling**  
**Inspirations/Influences :** les doujinshis _Strawberry Fields_ et _Day After Day_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot et se rendirent une fois habillés dans la grande salle.

A sa table respective, Harry fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione qui lui demandèrent comment la première journée de colocation s'était déroulée. Il répondit vaguement que « Ca se faisait », qu'il n'avait pas réellement à se plaindre. Ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai, il ne ressentait étrangement pas la même tension entre eux celle des années précédentes. Et puis, il l'avait quand même vu pleurer... A ce souvenir, le brun ferma les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir le corps du Malefoy, les sanglots qui l'agitaient, et toute cette peine indicible qui s'était finalement dissoute entre ses bras. Il secoua la tête, pour un peu ç'aurait pu avoir été un rêve. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il invente un truc pareil. Comme pour s'en assurer, le Gryffondor laissa ses yeux errer sur la pièce, et finit par repérer le blond, encadré de Pansy et Blaise. Malefoy paraissait moins frêle que la veille. Ses épaules, les mêmes qui avaient grelotté de tristesse, étaient bien droites, il semblait avoir recouvré toute sa dignité Malefoyienne, ce comportement hautain faisant de lui l'insupportable Sang-Pur qu'il était. Et pourtant, Harry fut soulagé de retrouver ce Drago-là, de constater cette peine disparue.  
Le Serpentard se retourna soudain, apostrophé par un élève, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un étrange message sembla circuler à travers cet échange, message qu'aucun des deux ne parvenaient à comprendre ou même à réaliser. Puis, le contact se rompit aussi subitement qu'il s'était crée.

Le Gryffondor sursauta quand la main d'Hermione se posa sur son épaule. Il peina un instant à saisir ses paroles, puis comprit qu'elle lui proposait de se rendre en cours. Il cligna des yeux, encore engourdi, et soupira. « Soupirer réduit l'espérance de vie. » Le brun sourit légèrement à l'écho de cette moquerie.

« Eh bien ! C'est la première fois depuis une éternité que tu souris, mec ! s'exclama Ron, étonné.  
\- Tant que ça ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
\- C'est vrai, Harry renchérit la jeune fille, Tu semblais déprimé en ce moment...  
\- Je... Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés...  
\- Par Merlin, Harry ! Si tu souris maintenant alors tout va bien ! » le rassura-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry n'avait jamais réalisé l'inquiétude de ses amis à son égard, l'aura sombre et triste qui émanait de lui à présent dissipée. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir essayé d'accorder plus d'attention et de crédit à Ron et Hermione. Les deux l'aimaient, après tout.  
Il se leva à la suite de ces derniers, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : Malefoy et sa clique venaient à leur encontre, et le brun se crut de retour en première année. Avisant le roux, le noble lui adressa d'un ton méprisant :

« Eh bien, Weasley. Je vois que malgré les récents événements, ta famille n'a toujours pas eu la décence de t'offrir un uniforme digne de ce nom... Ou peut-être l'argent ? »

Et ce faisant, il les dépassa dans le couloir. Tandis que Ron serrait les poings et Hermione secouait la tête, dépitée devant tant de petitesse, Harry sourit discrètement. Malefoy allait mieux.

« H-Harry ? Pourquoi tu souris ? s'exclama le pauvre rouquin. T'as pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ; se reprit l'interpellé. Tu n'as simplement à te sentir vexé pour si peu. C'est Malefoy, après tout.  
\- Harry a raison ; confirma la brune. Malefoy cherche simplement à assurer sa fierté en te descendant, je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris ! Il est plus pitoyable que méprisable, il veut de l'attention. Ne le prends pas personnellement.  
-Ouais, ben désolé, ma pitié ne s'étend pas jusque là ! » railla le Weasley, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident.

Harry se réveilla. Pas à cause d'un cauchemar cette fois-ci, mais d'Hedwige qui s'agitait dans sa cage. Ce comportement inhabituel l'alerta. Chaussant péniblement ses lunettes, il avisa le réveil : 4h20, indiquait l'écran cathodique. S'extirpant de son lit et s'approchant de l'oiseau, il lui murmura des mots apaisants et la chouette finit par se calmer. Espérant ne pas avoir réveillé son colocataire, il se retourna. Le lit du Malefoy était vide une nouvelle fois. Pris d'une inspiration subite, le brun attrapa sa cape, sa baguette, et sortit doucement de la chambre, un sort lumineux au bout du bâton.  
Il descendit l'escalier, faisant attention au bruit de ses pas, et arriva dans le hall. Empruntant le couloir, il parvint à la bibliothèque, le cœur battant. Il n'avait pas besoin de carte pour savoir où trouver le garçon. Ouvrant la porte, il retira la cape si bien que le noble le repéra immédiatement. Le Sang-Pur s'abstint de tout commentaire jusqu'à ce que le brun s'asseye à côté de lui.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, Potter. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, une atmosphère étrange régnait. Il reposa la sempiternelle question, bien qu'au fond elle n'importe que peu :

« Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?  
\- A toi de voir répondit ; énigmatiquement le blond.  
\- ... Je comprends pourquoi tu me détestes ; reprit l'autre, le surprenant. Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça, et je comprends que tu m'en détestes d'autant plus. Je ne m'en excuserai pas, ça ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, ça ne me dérange pas.

Drago s'était tu et attendait la suite, un sourcil haussé en une interrogation muette.

\- Quand je suis arrivé en première année et que tu m'as tendu la main, j'ai répondu ''je pense pouvoir choisir qui ne pas fréquenter par moi-même, merci''. Depuis tu as été le seul élève à me détester, le seul sur ces sept années à chercher à me rabaisser. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. C'est grâce à ça que je suis encore le même aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu me remercies de te considérer comme un connard, Potter ? Ca ne fait que renforcer mon impression à ton égard. C'est moi qui ai tué Dumbledore sous tes yeux. C'est moi qui t'ai cherché des crasses toutes ces années. Et toi, alors que tu aurais pu me laisser crever dans la biblitohèque en flammes, tu m'as sauvé afin de me rappeler combien tu étais altruiste et bon. Tu as raison, plus tu te montres compatissant, plus je te déteste, Potter.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Dumbledore ; répliqua le Gryffondor, C'est Rogue. Et si ça n'avait pas été lui, Voldemort aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour vous remplacer. Tu n'as même pas été capable de le blesser, tu tremblais et reculais. Tu n'as jamais été un Mangemort.

A ces mots, son interlocuteur serra les dents, comme prêt à lui sauter dessus de rage.

\- Ose prétendre le contraire ; le défia Harry, Tu respectais Dumbledore autant que nous, tu étais soulagé de voir Rogue intervenir, tu aurais préféré ne jamais tremper dans toute cette histoire !  
\- Ta gueule ! » rugit Drago en lui bondissant dessus.

Les deux roulèrent au sol, le Serpentard tentant de blesser l'autre, frappant à quelques centimètres de sa tête, le brun esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il se cognèrent dans l'armoire et qu'une étagère leur tomba dessus, ils furent forcés d'arrêter. Les yeux glaces dans les prunelles émeraudes, le souffle haletant, rouges et sonnés.

« Tu me détestes ; reprit le Gryffondor (et son haleine vint à passer sur le visage de l'autre), Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne m'évites pas ? L'ignorance est la pire des méprises. Si tu m'évitais, tu n'aurais pas à me voir, moi que tu hais tant, et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais au lieu de ça, tu cherches toujours à me provoquer, m'énerver, à croire que tu veux que je m'emporte contre toi. Tu m'as fait des sales coups tout au long de ces sept années, sans aucune pitié, et alors que j'aurais pu te laisser mourir, toi qui l'avais cherché, je t'ai sauvé. Et tu demandes pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas idiot, Malefoy. Au lieu de m'ignorer, tu m'as sans cesse abordé pour me témoigner ton ''mépris'', alors j'en déduis que tu voulais que je te réponde, ne serait-ce qu'une insulte...  
\- Tais-toi !  
\- Ce que tu souhaitais depuis le début ; continua-t-il, imperturbable, C'était attirer mon attention, pas vrai ? Que je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi, que je ne pense qu'à toi... Et ce dès que tu m'as tendu la main. T'avoir repoussé n'a fait qu'augmenter ta rage, et tu m'as détesté pour mon manque de réaction. Mais celui dont tu veux capter l'attention, celui que tu dis détester, ce n'est pas le Grand Harry Potter. Tu es le seul, Malefoy, à ne pas m'admirer parce que je suis un Héros, tu es le seul à te rappeler qui je suis.  
\- Tu... !  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te donner autant de mal pour que je te remarque. Je peux t'offrir ce que tu veux, Malefoy. »

Le dénommé sursauta à ces mots. Les yeux verts le sondaient, les paroles de Harry résonnaient dans son crâne, leurs respirations rauques entremêlées, leurs vêtements qui se frôlaient, leurs visages qui s'effleuraient... Lorsque son ennemi effleura sa joue, il commença à perdre pied, refusa la lutte qu'il maintenait depuis sept ans, juste une fois... Harry voyait clair en son jeu depuis le début. Il avait beau se mentir et cacher son désir derrière la haine, Harry n'était pas dupe. Sept années que Drago obéissait à son devoir de Malefoy, aveuglé par la tâche qui lui incombait, forcé à haïr celui que tous considéraient comme son ennemi naturel, il s'en était persuadé. Que tout irait bien s'il suivait le destin logique de détester le Potter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas réprimer davantage les sentiments qui l'assaillaient à sa vue, qui le poussaient à le provoquer, toujours le faisant hurler mentalement "Regarde-moi, regarde-moi !", le hantant de l'image du garçon ; et qu'il s'efforçait de changer en haine à travers des mots creux. Il avait lutté une dernière fois, la veille, de lui résister en lui tournant le dos tandis qu'il crachait des mots à-moitié faux, mais ses bras étaient venus le chercher, le ramener, éclater son fragile mensonge. Alors à présent il accueillait avec soulagement cette incitation à rendre les armes, à abandonner une bataille qu'il ne voulait pas mener. Cette main chaude l'invitait, ces yeux verts le défiaient, et Drago voulait y répondre...  
Des bruits de pas. Potter, vif comme l'éclair, romput l'instant, attrapa sa cape et, le forçant à se relever, les en enveloppa. Ils écoutèrent la porte s'ouvrir, un hoquet de surprise échapper au veilleur devant les livres épars, des bougonnements tandis qu'il ramassait les ouvrages ; et cela rappela à Drago la nuit dernière où son coeur avait bondi en découvrant le brun à côté de lui. Comme cette fois-ci, il était sorti car incapable de supporter la présence du Gryffondor, et ce dernier l'avait rejoint, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Et cela lui avait fait plaisir. Bien évidemment, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais que Potter soit venu le trouver l'avait... touché. Comportement ridicule de la part d'un Malefoy, il le savait, mais n'avait pu s'en contrôler. Serré contre le brun, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, son odeur de savon, sa respiration aussi haletante que celle de Drago, et celui-ci avait toutes les peines du monde à demeurer calme.  
Le saisissant par le poignet, le Gryffondor le tira jusqu'à la sortie, ils dépassèrent le gardien, retinrent leur souffle, passèrent la porte, gravirent les escaliers et parvinrent à la chambre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Harry trébucha sur la petite marche, et tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le carrelage froid en un froissement de draperie.

Peinant à se relever, le Serpentard remarqua qu'il était quelque peu bloqué par le garçon au dessus de lui. Celui-ci s'empressa de se mettre debout, pour mieux retomber. Il rit et finit par prendre appui sur l'épaule du blond, avant de le tirer pour l'aider à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi sur leurs jambes, collés l'un à l'autre, les paumes du Gryffondor posées sur le torse du Sang-Pur, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, leur souffle effleurant leur peau, et le rire cessa, "Drago" murmura-t-il, et ce dernier à nouveau hypnotisé ne prit pas garde à leurs visages qui se rapprochaient, tout comme il ne vit pas la bouche d'un d'entre eux venir cueillir les lèvres de l'autre en un baiser timide.  
Drago ferma les yeux, se laissa fondre dans cette étreinte, son corps crépitant d'un étincelle prête à s'embraser, perdu dans ce contact aussi soudain que prévisible ; quand ils s'écartèrent, hors d'haleine. Ils se contemplèrent en silence, front contre front, tandis que leurs cerveaux essayaient tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information. Les yeux brillants du blond finalement s'écarquillèrent comme à un déclic, et il repoussa l'autre, lui tourna vivement le dos et se terra dans son lit respectif sans plus d'explications.

Interloqué, Harry cligna des paupières comme une chouette mal réveillée, et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce que... Il aurait voulu le rattraper, mais était trop confus de la scène encore récente, trop perturbé et incrédule de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, sans qu'en plus l'acte de Malefoy ne vienne se rajouter. Réagissant alors aux injonctions basiques de son cortex, seules qui parvenaient à se frayer un chemin au milieu de cette cohue de pensées agitées, il se dirigea comme un automate vers sa propre couche et s'y installa, face à la silhouette allongée de Malefoy qui sans doute ne dormait pas.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Au matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, son esprit embrumé peina à démarrer, bien qu'il sente que quelque chose clochait. Chassant les toiles d'araignée de son cerveau, le brun sursauta. Quelques heures plus tôt... Ça n'avait pas été un rêve ? Malefoy et lui s'étaient bel et bien... embrassés ? À présent tout à fait réveillé, il comprit alors ce qu'il ne saisissait pas encore quand il était trop sonné pour ça. Portant la main à ses lèvres, il sentit une bouffée de souvenirs l'envahir, bientôt succédés par une vague d'émotions. Le corps de Malefoy contre le sien, ses yeux, leur chute, leur proximité, Harry qui, sans trop réaliser, l'avait embrassé, la chaleur de ses lèvres et de leur étreinte... Merlin, cela le rendait fou ! Il voulait le voir, maintenant.  
Mais lorsqu'il chercha le garçon dans la pièce, il ne trouva que le lit voisin vide. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serra le cœur lorsqu'il s'en approcha : un morceau de parchemin reposait sur l'oreiller. Le portant à hauteur de vue, Harry pria pour se tromper.

_"Oublie ce qu'il est advenu hier, Potter, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je m'intéresse à toi."_

Tremblant, ce n'était pas de la tristesse qui emplissait les yeux du jeune homme, mais de l'exaspération.

S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, ce fut un ouragan qui débarqua dans la grande salle, surprenant tous les élèves. Ignorant les centaines de têtes tournées vers lui, il chercha le blond dans la foule. Quand celui-ci remarqua le responsable de toute cette agitation, il sauta de son banc et détala hors de la pièce en parfait Serpentard qu'il était, bousculant Zabini au passage*. Le Gryffondor n'hésita même pas. S'élançant à sa poursuite, il laissa les jeunes gens ébahis échapper des murmures confus. «Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?» Bien que pour Ron ce soit davantage «Qu'est-ce que la Fouine a encore fait ?  
\- Crétin ; lui répondit Hermione, Malefoy a encore dû lui jouer un sale tour, tu le sais bien. Bien que je me demande quel genre de coup bas puisse les mener à un tel paroxysme. Sûrement une histoire de douche occupée.  
\- De quoi ? le roux dévisagea sa copine avec des yeux ronds, et celle-ci secoua la tête d'accablement et il se détendit. Écoute, j'apprécie ton effort de plaisanterie, mais évite à l'avenir, je suis pas habitué.  
\- Tu as une meilleure explication peut-être ? soupira la jeune fille, Tu ne vas pas me dire que Harry poursuit Malefoy pour avoir un autographe.

Ils étaient à mille lieues de la vérité. Toujours talonnant le Serpentard, le brun lui criait vainement «Malefoy, reviens ! Mais l'autre commençait à le semer, et il crut bien l'avoir perdu au détour d'un couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une bifurcartion et s'y engage. Le noble était dans une impasse et dut le remarquer car soudain il s'arrêta, désemparé. Jetant un coup d'œil à son poursuivant, il sortit sa baguette et se préparait à lancer une Transplanation quand un _Expelliarmus! _puissant vint le désarmer. Paniqué, Drago vit Harry fondre sur lui, et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Le Gryffondor freina devant lui, haletant, et lui jeta un regard... énervé ?

« Malefoy ; murmura-t-il, Tu comptais courir jusqu'où comme ça ?  
\- À un endroit où tu ne m'aurais pas collé ; répondit l'autre en tentant de se recomposer une figure hautaine.  
\- Tu m'expliques ? fulmina le brun en lui tendant le bout de papier.  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer que je n'aie déjà dit, Potter.  
\- Oh oui, ton charmant petit mot. Alors comme ça, tu n'es même pas fichu d'oser me dire de vive voix ce que tu as écrit ? Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, Malefoy ! le provoqua-t-il  
\- Ce n'est... se hérissa le blond, avant de répondre d'un ton hargneux : Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Potter.  
\- Tu prétends donc qu'il n'y a rien eu ?  
\- Rien de transcendant, Potter. Rien qui ne mérite un quelconque intérêt.  
\- Je dois être con, alors ; cracha son interlocuteur, Parce que j'ai bien l'impression que tu penses tout le contraire !  
\- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu y as vraiment cru... lâcha Malefoy, un sourcil haussé en signe de mépris. Je te savais idiot, Potter, mais à ce point ç'en est alarmant...  
Malheureusement Harry ne réagit pas comme il l'escomptait, c'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de s'emporter, il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.  
\- Oh non, Malefoy, pas cette fois. Comment peux-tu même espérer une seule seconde que je marche à ton petit jeu ? Je croyais avoir été clair : tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça.  
\- Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais de ton attention, Potter ? Tu peux partir, tu sais.  
\- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que tu t'es enfui en me voyant, Malefoy... ironisa le brun, bien qu'il n'ait pas le cœur à rire. Quand vas-tu arrêter de mentir ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas stupide, et jamais je ne croirai quelque chose que toi-même ne penses pas. »

Harry le saisit au collet, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Et malgré tout le calme apparent dont il faisait montre, Drago pouvait y déceler une colère bouillonnante à son égard, et il se sentit mal. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait, non ? Que Potter s'emporte contre lui, le déteste, que rien ne soit possible entre eux, afin que Drago n'ait plus d'espoirs à enterrer de lui-même... Il tenta :

« Lâche-moi, Pott-...  
\- Non.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu peux continuer à me détester. » Le Gryffondor relâcha sa prise autour du col du noble, le fixant de ses yeux émeraudes, comme cherchant à faire peser ses mots.  
« Mais ne me dis pas de ne pas t'aimer. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Potter l'embrassa.  
Il l'embrassa, avec toute la colère qu'il ressentait, se changeant en douceur au contact de ses lèvres brûlantes, son corps collé au sien en une étreinte fiévreuse ; et au fond de Drago l'étincelle s'embrasa, et il fut tout sauf déçu de sentir l'énervement devenir tendresse, se perdit dans leur proximité, uniquement retenu par la sensation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était conscient de chaque frisson, chaque muscle du corps du garçon, chaque fibre de son être ; et pourtant Drago se sentait cotonneux, dans un état second, une acuité diffuse, mais si agréable...

Ils se séparèrent, haletants, les joues rougies et le cœur affolé. Ils restèrent à se regarder, le souffle court mais un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Cachant entre ses bras son visage écarlate et son cœur au bord de l'explosion, Drago murmura :

« Si tu savais comme je te déteste...

Harry sourit, rayonnant.

\- Je sais. »

* * *

*C'était totalement gratuit, je l'avoue :D

Huhuhuhu. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis ravie d'avoir partagé cette fanfiction avec vous, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi en écriture ^^ Peut-être qu'un autre jour je me frotterai à nouveau au fandom Harry Potter, mais ça...  
_Keep Calm And Drarry On_.


End file.
